medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Griffin
Sergeant Joseph "Joe" Griffin is the protagonist of Medal of Honor: Rising Sun. History Joseph was born in Mather, Pennsylvania. He was a star athlete during high school. After graduation, he joined the United States Marine Corps. Joseph was one of the few people worried about growing tensions with Japan and feared that a war may break out. He was scared that his little brother, Donnie, would also enlist. He tried to discourage him but Donnie signed up anyway. Joseph was liked by everybody in his squad. Pearl Harbor On December 7th, 1941. Griffin was stationed on the USS California. Early in the morning, he was woken up by the Japanese attack. He followed a fellow marine through the ship extinguishing fires and assisting crewmen. After giving the fire extinguisher to a cook Griffin quickly got topside. Once topside Gunny gave him a BAR and Griffin joined the defenders. when one of the torpedoes hit, Griffin was thrown off deck by the blast. Luckily he was rescued by Gunny, Spinelli and Whitfield in a PT Boat. Griffin manned the dual .50 cal turret on the boat and together they successfully fend off the attackers while escorting a ship to safety. Once they make it to shore the few marines cheer but Gunny tells them to knock it off. The marines look at the bodies and sunken ships in the water, and pay respect to the men who were killed. Philippines Campaign After Pearl Harbor Griffin was sent to Calumpis in the Philippines to stop the invading Japanese forces. He was assigned to his brother, Donnie Griffin, and his demolition squad to blow up the Calumpis bridge to stop the Japanese forces. Unfortunately the truck containing the explosives is in the town square, behind enemy lines. With an M3 Stuart tank Griffin,Donnie and Gunny pushed their way to the church but before they could reach it they came across a blockade. Gunny ordered Griffin to find a way around it. Griffin made his way through the streets and the sewers ultimately reaching the church. He signaled the demolition team by using the church bell. Griffin jumped on the back of the demolition truck and fought off the incoming Japanese infantry while Gunny drove. As Griffin and Gunny make their escape in the truck, the tank that Donnie is in gets overrun by Japanese soldiers and is left behind. Once they escape Gunny comforts Griffin, telling him that his brother was a good marine. Battle of Guadalcanal Singapore Thailand Aboard Shima's Carrier Rescue of POWs After escaping from the Toshikaze, Griffin joined forces with a fellow OSS Operative John Baker and together they started raiding Japanese POW camps scattered all along the Pacific. In one of the camps Griffin was finally able to rescue his lost brother, Donnie, and the two brothers were finally reunited. Trivia * Griffin has no voice actor, thus, he is silent throughout the entire game. Shima acknowledges this when he asks "Nothing to say?" after Griffin doesn't respond to his question if he has a brother. * He has a sister named Mary, who frequently sends him letters from home. * He is a usable character in Medal of Honor Rising Sun`s multiplayer mode. * In the two-player mode, Griffin has a partner named Geoff Stewart. Gallery Joseph Griffin RS.jpg|Joseph Griffin in his Marine outfit. Griffin Promo.jpg|Joseph Griffin armed with a BAR in a promotional image. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun characters Category:Americans Category:Males Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun